


Empires Cuddling

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is not asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empires Cuddling

Tom talks to Danielle every day without fail. He often does it while other people are sleeping because Tom is often awake when other people are sleeping, and other people are often sleeping at hours that are reasonable for calling people who have day jobs.

"Is that Danielle? You should let me talk to her."

Sean doesn't even need to look; he knows the cheerful leer that's sure to be on Connor's face.

"Shhh," Tom says. "Sean's asleep."

Sean is not asleep. A ringing phone in someone else's pocket is a lot harder to ignore when your head is in that person's lap. Sean doesn't exactly know why his head is in Tom's lap or why Tom's hand is in his hair, but he's used to waking up with Tom staring at him or taking pictures of him or sleeping in his bed, so he's not too worried about it. It's actually kind of nice.

There's a familiar sound, movement against the seats of the van, and Connor's voice is closer this time, which means he's probably hanging over the seat in front of them.

"I want in on that action."

"Which part?" Tom asks.

Then Connor's squirming between Sean and the back of the seat, which is a space way too small for him, and Sean can't even pretend to be asleep anymore.

"Dude. You're going to push me onto the floor."

"Let me just get them settled," Tom says, and Sean can hear Danielle laughing on the other end of the phone. Then, to Connor, he says, "You're pushing Sean," and he makes both of them move so they're all on the floor to begin with.

It's not really that comfortable. Sean's head is closer to Tom's knees, which are a lot bonier than his thighs, and he can't lean his head into Tom's stomach because Connor's face is in the way, and the floor is hard, and Sean's not sure he can really go back to sleep after all the interruption anyway. But Connor's presence against his back is kind of nice instead of too-close annoying, and Tom starts petting his hair again and talking to Danielle, and Sean loses himself in the intersecting rhythms of Connor's breath and Tom's touch and voice.


End file.
